leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Yamaxanadu Eiki, the Supreme Judge of Paradise
|date = January 2nd, 2013 |health = 30 |attack = 50 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 380 (+79) |mana = 10 |damage= 55 (+3.5) |range = 600 |armor = 10 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2%) |healthregen = 5.525 (+0.5) |manaregen = |speed = 355 }} Yamaxanadu Eiki, the Supreme Judge of Paradise is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Eiki's abilities don't have any cost related to them and their use is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses Judgment as her secondary bar. The judgment resource bar appears above the health bar of enemies and allies instead of underneath Eiki's health bar. All non-Eiki champions have 10 sections on the bar, 5 white sections on the left and 5 black sections on the right. The number of the black and white is variable depending on their respective actions during gameplay, or on Eiki's ability usage. The total of black and white sections is always 10 regardless of difference, which causes different effects when Eiki's abilities are cast on them. For further information, look here. x (number of white sections) true damage to enemies and also converts 1 black to 1 white if it is an enemy champion. }} Eiki fires a delayed burst of spider lilies from Hell, dealing magic damage plus bonus damage equal to the difference between black and white to enemies in an area and coverts 2 white to 2 black to affected allied and enemy champions alike. Should white be greater than black, the bonus damage is treated as zero, and the bonus damage is treated as a heal to affected allies. |leveling= + x (black section - white section) 350 |cooldown= |range= 900 }} Judges a champion with her Rod of Remorse. Depending on the judgment bar, different effects are applied. * Removes any increase or decrease of stats caused by abilities to the target champion (includes slows). * Strikes down a light ray from the sky that deals magic damage equal to the number of white sections to nearby enemies. The ray remains for 5 seconds, converting 1 black to 1 white per second to allies and enemies. * Slows down nearby enemies with an inferno for 2 seconds. The inferno remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage per second equal to the number of black sections separately to enemies and converting 1 white to 1 black per second to allies and enemies. |leveling= per white section per black section per black section 400 |cooldown= |range= 700 }} Converts 1 black to 1 white to nearby allied champions when their abilities touch Eiki. |description2= Releases a burst of halo that swaps black and white to every nearby champion, and deals magic damage to enemies. If this ability hits a champion with 10 black or white sections, enemies are stunned and allies gain increased movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= 500 |cooldown= }} Summons a doppelganger of a target champion using her mirror, with their stats based on their judgement bar when cast. As long as the doppelganger exists, Eiki is immune from any sort of damage, disruption or effect by the original of the doppelganger. The doppelganger lasts 15 seconds. |leveling = 50% of current health + per white section 30% + per black section |cooldown = |range= 800 }} Notes and Nonsense Full name and title, Yamaxanadu Eiki Shiki, or Judge of Paradise Eiki Shiki, is 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Komachi,_the_Guide_of_the_Sanzu_River| Komachi]]'s boss. Often, she has to lecture Komachi for frequently slacking off on her job. As a yama in charge of Gensokyo's souls, her task is to send a soul to Heaven, Earth, Hell or Netherworld, based on their past sins while alive. Nothing is left unchecked or hidden to the Judge of the Dead with the crystal mirror, which shows every single deed and sin a soul committed. A Rod of Remorse, which hell judges usually carry, are used to hit people. The weight of the rod is dependent on the gravity and amount of sins a person has done. While not on a job, she uses her free time to lecture living people so as they will repent on their sins and will not suffer later when they die. She is strict, but is patient and often seen smiling even when mentioning their shortcomings. *Passive: Another custom resource I made, this time just for her. She has the ability to see things in black and white (100% unbiased judgments) as a Judge of the Dead, so when playing as her, you can actually see the amount of black and white on every other champion, and judge them for you plans accordingly. The passive also provides some bonus true damage to your attacks, while working as your bread and butter for white conversions to enemies. You may go for a Runaan's Hurricane in your build, just so you can constantly deal increasing true damage if you can hit multiple enemies. *Q: Bread and butter black conversions to enemies and AoE nuke. This ability also deals decent extra damage if you abandon attacking and wish to stick to just black abilities. *W: Black white amplification AoE. The white version deals instant lesser damage and leaves a black-to-white conversion area. The black version deals greater magic damage over time and leaves a white-to-black conversion area. If the target has equal parts black and white, this ability removes all increases and decreases of stats from ability effects. *E: Rather than using this for flat damage, this ability is used more for swapping black and white numbers or to do a wide area finisher CC/team boost at allies and enemies that have either all black or all white. *R: A powerful 1 on 1 ultimate and a decent teamfight clone. If you are doppelganger'ed, you have no choice but to get rid of it before you can touch Eiki. And while the doppelganger is alive, Eiki is unaffected by any sort of effect or damage you do to her and you will be forced to get rid of the clone before you start to worry about her. Should you be copied, let your allies deal with Shiki and her doppelganger while you focus others. As Eiki, you can even make a copy of one of your allies, that means less risk, but you will take damage from any of your enemies. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"All people sin. To cleanse that sin, repent and remorse."'' ;Attacking *''"You have to repent much more."'' *''"Guilty or not guilty, I will see."'' *''"You shall cleanse your sins!"'' *''"Pray to God, and you'll be fine."'' *''"Let me judge your worth."'' *''"Save yourself before you regret it."'' *''"You cannot hide from me. Nobody can."'' *''"I can see all your misdeeds."'' *''"Lie, and your tongue will be ripped off."'' *''"Steal, and your fingers will be nailed."'' *''"Murder, and your heart will be gouged out."'' ;Movement *''"Do good deeds, always."'' *''"No time for breaks."'' *''"Reflect on your sins, summoner."'' *''"Heaven knows. Earth knows. I know. You know."'' *''"The only way to have a good life, is to do good deeds."'' *''"I am the one who judges sin."'' *''"No crime is hidden from me."'' *''"Heaven or Hell, you choose."'' *''"Judgment is always one-sided. The judge, and the judged."'' *''"One who judge sins is always impartial."'' *''"Are you virtuous enough?"'' ;Taunt *''"Surrender, this is the good deed you can do right now."'' *''"It doesn't matter if you win or lose. Should you sin, you will be punished should you not feel remorse."'' *''"I must make you correct the error of your ways."'' ;Taunt while near an enemy 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yukari,_the_Border_of_Phantasm| Yukari]] *''"You can't hide from me. Yet you still hide. How long do you wish to play this game?"'' ;Joke *''"How dare you ask for a joke, repent!"'' *''"If you have time to ask me for a joke, use that time to help the elderly."'' *''"I can give you a lecture instead."'' ;Joke while near an allied 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Komachi,_the_Guide_of_the_Sanzu_River| Komachi]] *''"Onozuka Komachi, slacking off again as usual?"'' ;Upon using 20px Test of Virtue *''"You will be judged!" '' *''"Repent!"'' ;Upon using 20px Cleansed Crystal Judgment on an enemy *''"Nothing is hidden." '' *''"Your sins will judge yourself." '' *''"Everything is revealed." '' Eiki is a mage that punishes enemies for letting her freely adjusting black and white levels. When left unchecked, Eiki deals a lot of damage if she is good at managing black and white sections of her enemies and allies. Her ultimate is very powerful. Using it on an enemy tank means she cannot be CC'ed by any ability the tank dishes out unless the clone is killed. Using it on a fed ally or enemy carry means her clone is another threat that cannot be ignored. Using it on a bruiser means it cannot focus you down anymore unless the clone is removed. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years Category:Custom champions